Gregor and the Curse of the Fliers
by emyk8881
Summary: Gregor has been home for six months now. But when Luxa appears in his laundry room he returns to the underland to fufill yet another prophecy.
1. midnight chats

**Gregor awoke with a start to the sound of his parent's hushed voices. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 12:42. What could his mom and dad possibly be talking about at this hour? His mom especially had hardly gotten any sleep at all in the past six months since they had returned from the underland. No. Gregor refused to ever think of the underland or Regilia again. But no matter how hard he tried pictures flashed across the back of his mind. The giant ants that attacked Gregor and his friends, the awful flesh eating mites that killed Howard's bat, the mice dying in the pit of gas, and Ares' neck breaking in the Bane's monstrous teeth. Just the thought of those awful times made his stomach churn.**

**Gregor rolled onto his side and tried to go back to sleep, but his parent's voices were growing louder and louder. He couldn't help but eavesdrop. **

"**No. We can not continue living in New York any longer. The kids just don't fit in anymore. It would be best for them if they could start over in Virginia. That way no one will know, or care that they missed a lot of school, or that they haven't acted the same in quite a while. People will just assume that that's how they've always acted, or looked." Gregor's mom said firmly. "But sweetheart!"**

"**No buts! With both of us out of a job and grandma in the hospital, I just don't think I can handle any more stress right now."**

**Gregor had long since stopped listening. They couldn't move. So what if he didn't fit in? He had to stay near Luxa, even if it meant being an outcast. Gregor still clung to the slight chance that he and Luxa were meant to be together. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep. But his mind wouldn't stop spinning. Eventually he fell asleep to the sound of the traffic outside his bedroom window. **


	2. Birthday suprises

"**Good morning teenager! Mrs. Cormanci's made you some chocolate chip pancakes. Better go down there before the get cold. Everyone's waiting to wish you a happy birthday!" Gregor's mom said softly. She was perched on the end of his bed rubbing his feet. "Birthday?" he mumbled groggily. "Yes sweetie. Remember? Today's your birthday. You're thirteen now." Gregor nodded. He did remember. He had just been in the underland so long that he had lost track of time.**

**"I'll be there in just a second." he said calmly. "Okay. Oh! I almost forgot! Boots is simply dying to give you your present, so you might want to hurry before she explodes." his mom grinned. As soon as she had shut the door Gregor collapsed onto his back. He was only thirteen, but he felt much older and wiser than ever before.**

**When he arrived in the kitchen his whole family and Mrs. Cormanci were waiting for him. "Happy birthday!" they all cried at once. "Happy birthday Gre- go!" Boots said a little late. Even though she could now say Gregor, she still liked to call him Gre-go.**

**"Gregor you are going to have the best birthday ever!" said Mrs. Cormanci excitedly. "First we'll have breakfast here. Then it's off to the city! We'll go shopping, and look in tons of stores. We'll get you a famous New York pizza for lunch, then we go to Central Park. After that we'll come home and rest for a little while, then it'll be time for your birthday dinner. Then we will have cake and ice cream and open presents and we're just going to have a spectacular day!" she ended in a rush. **

**"Thanks a million guys!" Gregor said plastering a fake smile across his face. The truth was that he really wanted to stay at home and relax. He didn't want anyone fussing over him, or planning his day. He didn't even want to celebrate at all. But everyone had gone to all this trouble just for him, so he said, "Let's get going! We've got a busy day ahead of us!"**

**When it came time for the cake Gregor was worn out. He could hardly even act like he was all excited, much less truly _be_ excited. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gregor! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang. Gregor stared into the chocolate frosting as he thought about what he was going to wish for. Finally he blew out all the candels in one breath. "What'd you wish for?" Lizzie asked. "I can't tell you. If I did my wish wouldn't come true." Gregor replied. And though he didn't tell any one, he really wanted this wish to come true.**

**Later that evening, when all the birthday excitment was over, Gregor wanted some alone time. His mom told him that he might as well do the laundy while he was at it. That's how he ended up in the laundry room mumbling to himself his wish over and over. He had just dumped a load of darks in the washer when he heard a voice. "So this is what a laundry room looks like." the voice said. Gregor's heart flipped. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Luxa?"**


End file.
